


Spring Break

by CDynamo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But Not Much, Cops Jack and Gabe, Detective Hana Song and Lena Oxton, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone has a secret, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hopfully not much, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m bad at tagging, Multi, Mystery, Underage Drinking, beginning relationships, established relationships - Freeform, everything is connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDynamo/pseuds/CDynamo
Summary: It was supposed to be a week of going to parties, getting drunk and having fun for Lucio, Lena and so many more high schoolers and college kids, but the spring break would only consist of a couple things: a dead body, a briefcase with 20 million dollars in it and a spirt that haunts the woods searching for its next victim. And it all started with a stumble.





	1. The High Schoolers

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will really be the only one that goes into any depictions of any violence, so don’t worry about the next chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, Lucio and and Sombra go location scouting for parties and Brigitte tags along.

“Now that we understand each other Mr. Santos, I hope not to see you here in this school after graduation. I know you will continually say what happened last year was an accident, but I’m glad you have accepted what has happened wasn’t an accident and you will be soon moving on to your college of choice.” Principal Rutledge says with a very firm voice, almost as if he was almost trying to talk down to Lucio. Though he already was talking down to him, because Mr. Rutledge was known for being one tall guy. Some people said he 7’2 and some said he was the height of a rhinoceros, but no one could really tell. Lucio didn’t really care to ask either. He had this talk about being a good student for the whole school year. It didn’t mind him however. He liked Mr. Rutledge more than most teachers though. Though that didn’t mean he still wasn’t intimidating.

“Yes Mr. Rutledge.” Lucio said, with the usual quiet timidness he usually had with Mr. Rutledge and other authority figures. He just wished he was out of here and go home. He had music to mix for his new mixtape that he promised his fans would be out soon.

“It’s good to know you’ve been working hard and I’m hoping to see you as a better man. Off you go.” Rutledge shoos Lucio out of the office.

“Don’t worry sir, I’ll be busting the beats until I become the hottest DJ out there.” Lucio said with as much confidence as he could while smirking his usual grin and wink and walked out of the office. It was after school, so there was only a couple of other people around. 

“Hey there amigo.” Olivia said popping out of nowhere. She was known for that.

“Jeez Olivia, I thought you left early.” Lucio said, surprised that the purple haired hacker would dare even stay after school, due to the shitty internet and the fact that she didn’t have many friends, besides him and some others. That, and she didn’t do many sports.

“Well I was going to, but I had this great idea as well. Since the college kids are coming back for summer break, I suspect we should start scouting out locations for the next big party.”

“Next locations? Is this party of an odyssey of getting hammered at different places on different days? Geez, I don’t know. I prefer to do some other stuff this vacation.”

“When was the last time you had some actual fun, Lucio? Seriously, ever since you had to repeat Senior year, you’ve been quiet and avoiding everyone around you. I’m pretty sure that means you are going insane or you know... need to talk to someone about this. Ya know... about that thing?” Olivia slowly said, trying to get a response out of Lucio.

“Nah, I’m good,” Lucio quietly said. He didn’t like getting this with Sombra, Genji or with ... anyone actually. He hated that silence that seemed to fill every conversation that always involved something serious. He didn’t want that after what happened between him and Hana. It was his fault in something like that. He realizes that he needs something to air out the silence. “Yea you’re right Olivia... we just need to lighten up and lose ourselves for a little bit, right? I bet it will get pretty crazy, anyway.”

“Exactly, mi amigo,” Olivia said, with her playful tone of voice. She started giving him some playful punches. “We are going to tear. it. up!” 

‘Thank god that didn’t last long’ Lucio thought.

By this point, the two were walking outside of the school and walking down through the school parking lot. It was a Thursday and it was pretty nice outside. It wasn’t Spring Break weather yet, but it was getting there. The parking lot was mostly empty, with a few cars in the parking lot that belonged to Mr. Rutledge and Mrs. O'Deorain, the science teacher.

“So where are you taking me?” Lucio said, who was already getting pretty bored for walking less than 1/4 of a mile. 

“We are going to this secret spot I found by Dead Man’s Cliff.” Sombra said, with a little mystery in her voice.

“Sombra has another secret that she won’t tell me? It must be Tuesday.”

“It’s Thursday, actually.” 

“That means I’m suspecting a mysterious guest to show up on her little adventure? If you want to bet on it, I’m willing to do that.”

“Hahaha, you’re so... so... right!” Olivia eventually said right, realizing she did invite another person on their little trip and as soon as she said it, Brigitte slowly but surely catches up to them. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Brigitte said as she stumbled to catch up to them. While Olivia and Lucio were wearing their usual spring attire with Olivia wearing her thin purple overcoat and jeans and Lucio was wearing his oversized headphones, his track jersey and sweatpants, She was wearing mostly summer attire with just a tank top and cargo pants. She also looks to have just gotten out of working for a little bit, due to the smudges on her face and some oil on her pants.

“Wow guys, I’m pretty sure I’m a magician... I mean I’m really surprised by this. I need to add this to my resume.” Lucio sarcastically said in fake astonishment. Olivia left out a little laugh and Brigitte was just confused on what the hell he meant.

“Uh-“ Brigitte was going to ask but was interrupted by Olivia.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sombra patted the young mechanic on the back and her and Lucio started walking through the field. “Let’s go car girl, we don’t got all day.” 

Brigitte started running towards them. She wasn’t like Olivia or Lucio, since she wasn’t repeating her senior year. She was one of the quieter people in her class and that’s what brung her together to be with friends with Lucio and Olivia. She was worried they would treat her differently, but that’s not what happened. 

 

“Ok, I’ll admit there’s some good dubstep sounds out there, but most of it is hot garbage.” Lucio argued. Him and Olivia had been arguing like this for the whole walk. 

“Fair enough, but dance tracks can have more to it then just dubstep sounds and some raspy guy on a mike.” Olivia counter-argued. By this point, it was hard to remember how this argument even started but Brigitte did know one thing: she was begging for the sweet release of death by this point. It had felt like hours and just wanted to get back to working out of her fathers workshop. Thought she did want to get out there a little bit.

“You know guys, why can’t you just put music on that you would consider good and you can put up a suggestion board for certain songs?” Brigitte meekly said. 

“That’s what I’m sayin, but apparently I need to add songs for every crowd,” Lucio said, openly mocking Olivia, bring the most emphasis to the word crowd, as though as that he hated trying to appeal to everyone. “I need to add country, I need to add dubstep, I need to add Swedish death metal. There’s too many crowds out there!” 

“Ok, I didn’t say the last one.” Lucio clarified.

“Yea, I don’t think that genre exists.” Olivia said, while they both laughed.

“...There’s some pretty good Swedish death metal bands.” Brigitte muttered under her breath. She was getting sick of their bickering and since this was the first time she was in this forest, she decided to take in her surroundings. They had gone far beyond the school and were now getting near the cliff. The ground was not fully covered with leaves, but they were around. The forest almost had this beauty to it that didn’t compare to the other ones she’s been in. Everything from the trees, the bugs, the bushes all looked 10 times bigger than they would do in any forest. People just said it was like a ‘spiritual illusion’, which made sense. She also noticed the trail they were one wasn’t the best. 

The path the three were on was on a small hill that barely fit the all three of them, which is why she was forced to stay behind the two most of the time. Brigitte was mostly looking up at the sky, trying to avoid the two in front of her bickering about stuff. That is, until she realized getting tired of walking. She also wished she could swat all of these flies away.

“Hey, are we almost there yet?” Brigitte asked, trying to swat away some flies.

“It’s in viewing distance, car girl! Don’t you worry!” Lucio said with his usual grin and laugh. He then went back to conversing with Olivia.

“Oh thank-“ Brigitte said, before getting interrupted by a root that tripped her and thus she took a deep dive down the little hill that the trail was on. She tumbled down and down until she got all the way to the bottom. 

“Brigitte!” Olivia and Lucio screamed in unison. 

“I’ll go get her!” Olivia said as she picked up the pace and ran down the hill to where Brigitte was, but was stopped a truly horrific sight. 

“You okay down there, Brig?” Lucio yelled. 

Brigitte woke up. Her head was aching and her foot felt like they had just been burned by a branding iron. She wasn’t in any critical hurt or anything, but she was still a little woozy from the tumble, but she did hear Lucio loud and clear.

“Brigitte!” 

“...What?” Brigitte replied loudly, rubbing her head. She checked all around herself and thankfully there’s no bones cracked or dislocations.

“Oh thank god! I thought you were unconscious and was gonna be in a coma or somethin” Lucio yelled, trying to see her beyond the tress.

“Yeah, I’m fi - AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Brigitte yelled. She was terrified by the sight in front of her. She didn’t know what to do. She was still getting over her tumble, but suddenly the tumble seemed like it didn’t even happen at the sight of which we saw.

“Brigitte!,” Lucio nervously yelled. No reply. Lucio was wondering where the hell Olivia was, but he didn’t have time to wait. His friend was in danger.“Brigitte! I’ll be in down there in a sec!” 

Lucio ran down the trail as fast as he could. He didn’t know what had happened to Brig or even Olivia, but he was determined to see what was going on. He had ran for what felt like minutes, but he really only ran for a couple of seconds before seeing a paralyzed Olivia ahead of him. He slowly walked behind her to see what she was looking at.

“Hey Olivia what’s going -“ Lucio said, but was suddenly met with a sight that made his jaw drop.

It turned out that they were much closer to Dead Man’s Cliff than they realized because they were both staring at it, but besides seeing just a thin and long cliff that if you went out in front of you could see the entire town, they look at the blood that trickled onto the rocks and on the cliff that soon spread through the leaves all the way to where the bloody dead body was. A pale Brigitte basically passed out at the sight of the body since it was right in front of her. The body was so broken and bloody you couldn’t even tell who it was at face value. Lucio, struggling to get out of his shock and stance and tried to pick up his phone while looking at the body and Brigitte.

“I’ll ... call 911.” Lucio finally muttered before calling 911.


	2. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabriel go to talk to Fareeha and Angela about looking over Hana, they meet Jessie’s Boyfriend for the first time and go over the case of the 20 million dollars. Fareeha gets her first big case and it’s not a happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I appreciate it!

“How long do you think you can keep her?” Jack said sternly, as if trying to set a very serious tone for this conversation, even though the environment was working against him in the seriousness attitude. It was a sunny day with flowers blooming around Fareeha and Angela’s new home they had just bought. Him and Fareeha had just been having a conversation about how Fareeha’s newlywed life was doing and Fareeha was making burgers in the kitchen. “I don’t want this to be a burden on you and Angela.”

Immediately after hearing that, Fareeha chuckled a bit which confused Jack.

“How long do you think this case will last?” Fareeha replied, trying to keep a serious face knowing from being his partner for at least 4 months that she knew that he had grown eyes on the back of his head. “Hana and Jessie are not 10 years old. Their nineteen years old and they can handle their own. They have at least somewhat common sense to not get in trouble. I’m pretty sure.”

“I know ... we just haven’t done this before,” He lost his cool guy looking out the window pose as soon as he finished that sentence. “The times we’ve left for stakeouts or something, we usually leave them with babysitters, but we know they would get pretty pissed, but we don’t want them to use our house as a party for their friends.”

“Fair enough. Don’t worry about Hana and Jessie. We’ll keep a watchful eye on them.” Fareeha smirked at the the ‘watchful eye’ part, due to the fact they were probably going to give them some slack.

“Actually, Jessie will be with someone else.”

Fareeha’s ears suddenly perked up. “Oh really? Is this “someone else” the actual reason why you’re hear? You worried about him? Want to keep a look on this guy?...” Fareeha continually kept bombarding Jack with questions, which almost creeped out him a lot more than he thought it would. Realizing what she’s doing, Fareeha suddenly stops. “Uh, I didn’t mean to go into so many questions ... it’s my day off ya know? I just need to do something, ya know?” Please don’t tell Gabe about this.”

Suddenly, Jack started laughing his ass off at Fareeha’s questions and Fareeha feels red in the face.

“You and Angela are perfect for each other. Honestly. You two are too nosy for your own good.” Jack said getting out his laughing fit. He couldn’t just believe how ridiculous she can get.

“Get out!” Fareeha yelled at Jack to get out, but she obviously started laughing with him. He started walking out the door while still laughing.

“Remember! If a new investigation comes up, it’s your responsibility! Right?” Jack said between his laughing.

“Aye aye sir!” Fareeha said, before closing the door between them. God, even though he had a cold exterior, Jack can have his bright spots. Now she had to get a bed ready for their guest.

 

——————————————

 

“So do you know anything about these Shimada brothers?” Jack asked Gabriel while turning a right corner. They were on the outskirts of town by this point. “I mean, I would love to know who we are meeting out this far

“Based off what Jessie has told me is that their names are Hanzo and Genji. Hanzo is twenty-one and Genji is Eighteen.” Gabriel remembered. Jessie called about this a couple of days ago and told him only the bare minimum of information about the two.

Just as they arrive at the Shimada’s house. It was actually a decently clean house that was painted a nice mint green. It was quaint and they seemed not to have any trash on their lawn, which was a plus.

“Do you wanna talk to them or do you want me to? Jack asked since he talked with Fareeha already.

“Why don’t both of us go?” Gabriel responded.

“Doesn’t that just seem awkward for them and they get tense about it?”

“Fair enough, but since we don’t this guy, shouldn’t both of us go?”

“Fine! Let’s go, since you don’t want to talk to this kid alone!”

Jack and Gabe finally got to the door and they knocked on the door since there wasn’t a doorbell.

They waited for what felt like 20 hours, but was actually only a couple of seconds before a rugged man with a small goatee wearing a jacket that was barely covering what he didn’t have under the jacket, which was a shirt. He seemed he just go out of the shower and was shocked to see two grown men in police uniforms staring right at him.

“Um ... what is it officers?” The boy asked questionably and he was praying to god that Hanzo didn’t do something stupid.

“You’re Genji Shimada righ-“ Jack said before being interrupted by Genji.

“Look I know Hanzo has a short temper sometimes and I know he can be a little cagey with the authorities and he gets that from our dad who hates cops, but he’s in jail so that’s no really the point, so what I’m really trying to say I what did he do?”

The dads were kind’ve bewildered by the fury of words thrown at their faces, but they focused up and asked the more important questions.

“These aren’t the questions we were asking at all and Hanzo is not in trouble, we were just trying to confirm you will take care of Jessie during spring break, are we correct.” Gabriel said, trying to control the situation here with Jack trying to look behind Genji to see the house. He didn’t see much, but he did see a giant tv.

“Oh, you mean Hanzo’s boy-“ Genji stopped himself before going any further. “Oh I mean... well I - I mean good friend!”

“Don’t you mean boyfriend?” Jack smirked, realizing why Jessie didn’t tell them. He was too afraid.

“Uh... yeah, that’s what I mean.” Genji muttered under his breath, almost wanting to hit himself on the wall next to him. “Fuck Hanzo is going to kill me.”

“We just wanted to know if you were going to take care of him during spring break.” Gabe struggled through saying, trying not to say anything about the whole boyfriend thing.

“Uh yeah totally. Jessie’s a pretty cool fun guy. Don’t worry about it.” Genji mumbled and closed the door right behind him just to hit himself on the wall.

Jack and Gabe got back in the car and slowly reved it up and started going. Gabe, deciding to break the silence for obvious reasons, goes straight to the punishment.

“Should we ground him for not telling us?” Gabe suggested.

“Nah, well ground him for the copious amounts of alcohol he and Hana will drink.” Gabe replied.

“Fair enough,” Gabe said, but decided to get on to the main thing they were seeing their kids for the spring break. “So can you give me the deets on this case?”

“Okay,” Jack said while getting propped up in his chair as he gets a folder from his bag. “An accountant, who was on a business transfer with a law firm to pay off them off was gunned down and the bag, which contained 20 million dollars in cash, has been stolen, most likely stolen by the gunner. The gunman shot the accountant five times in the chest.”

“Geez, the things people do for money.” Gabriel grumbled, focusing on the road. “This is the last job for a while, right? Really, really last time?

“Last time for a while and then we’re done. Okay?”

“Okay. But the way, do you think Fareeha can handle your job for a week by herself?”

“Of course she can, not much is going to happen this week. There’s going to be drunk dumbasses but that’s it. And besides, nothing really happens in our town anyways.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right. Nothing really does happen.”

“Exactly.” Jack said, as he drove past the town sign. OVERWATCH GROVE: A SMALL TOWN OF WONDERS!

 

—————————————————————————

As she finally put the last card on her card temple, Fareeha finally realized something very important: she needs a hobby. Angela had her vial collection and she didn’t have anything like that.

As she was thinking this, her phone ringed.

“Hello?”

...

“You serious?”

....

Oh my god, I’ll be down there in just a second, I-i need to contact someone.

Fareeha immediately started typing Hana’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m sorry for another cliffhanger, but next chapter we will get to the college kids and fianlly reveal who the victim is and it isn’t an OC, it’s definitely a charectors in the Overwatch canon and so is the killer. 
> 
> A kudos is always appreciated!


	3. The College Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Lena talk about about stuff. Amélie gets some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I very much appreciate them.
> 
> Sorry I’m Late!

Hana had a simple task: Wait inside the dorm to let Lena and Amélie in with the pizzas. It was a stupidly simple task, but why was it so hard to accomplish? Maybe it was the simple fact that they were planning to leave for Hana and Amélie’s hometown with Lena in tow and since they didn’t have to go to school Friday, they decided to celebrate with some pizza that Lena and Amélie were going to get, since Hana was streaming when they left. For some stupid reason, Lena forgot to get the key for the dorm and instead of going to grab it, she texted her to wait in the dorm for them. Hana was getting so bored to the point where she started counting the minutes going by. She didn’t know why she was pacing around her and Lena’s dorm like a doting mother waiting for her daughter, but she was anyway. Maybe she got that from Jack or Angela or someone, she didn’t know. Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, she got a knock from the door and immediately opened it. Lena immediately stepped into the room.

“Hello there Luv!” Lena basically yelled, not realizing they had a dorm right next to some peaceful. “The pizzas are hot and good as ever!”

“Oh thank god, I was getting so hungry.” Hana said, right before getting a hot piece of pizza and sitting on the couch that sat lena as well. Before she started eating, she finally noticed a certain person wasn’t here. “Where’s Amélie?” 

“She had to get something from her dorm. She says she’ll be down here in a couple of minutes. How was waiting on me, but the way?” 

“It’s not that hard to get our keycard Lena, we are on the second floor of the dormitory. Plus, you texted me when you guys were not even in the car yet!” 

“I’m sorry Han, I just... just -“

“Wanted time to be with Amélie? I get it then.” Hana started smirking.

“NoNoNoNo, that’s not the reason is because ... you’ve been working hard on your streams and I wanted to give you some appreciation for working so hard.” 

“I thought you hated my streams because you hated being quiet during them.” 

Lena thought she was going to explode, due to how bad at lying she was. What was she going to say next? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Hana.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell her anything. Lips...” Hana made a lips sealing gesture. “Sealed.”

They both chuckle to themselves. Lena, while still chuckling, goes to get another slice of pizza.

“Hey Hana, I hope I’m not being a burden on you and Amélie for this spring break.”

Hana grabs another piece of pizza. 

“Don’t worry about it, you’re not being a burden. Yet.”

“What do you, yet!?”

“We don’t know if you’re up to ‘friend code’ standards yet.” 

Ah, so what do I need to do to prove I’m a worthy friend?” 

“Weeeelllll-“

“Why are you two ribbing each other?” Amélie interrupted Lena and Hana’s talk. She was carrying a pizza and one of her bags. 

“What is a friend code Amélie?” Lena asked, which caused Amélie chuckle.

“Hana, I thought that joke was too old for us?”

“It’s still funny and she still fell for it!” When Hana said that, Amélie and the young Korean girl started laughing with Lena just confused. By this point, Amélie and Han knew each other more than Lena since they both came from the same town, but that didn’t matter, because in the months Hana, Lena and Amélie knew each other, they had become all good friends. 

“How was it in your dorm?” Lena asked, knowing her roommate was Mei Ling Zhou who was apart of the chemistry club and she had a girlfriend that had pink hair named Aleksandra.

“Mei and Aleksandra were making out in there and I tried to move as fast as possible.” Amélie grabbed a slice of pizza and sat right next Lena. “They aren’t coming with us, right?”

Hana shakes her head. “Nah. It’s just us and Jessie.”

Lena widens her eyes. “Oh really? Why is that?”

“He needs to go meet his boyfriend named Hanzo.”

“Oooh, which college is he in?”

“None, he’s already graduated.”

“From which college?” 

“I don’t know! I barely even know him or his brother!” 

“He has his brother! Is he hot?”

“Lena!” 

Amélie snickered to herself. Lena and Hana were made to annoy each other until one is dead. 

“Yea, well-“ Hana was about comback to what Lena was saying, before realizing that someone was calling her. It was Fareeha. She picked it up instantly. 

“Hey Fareeha, what’s up?” Lena stopped talking and Ameilie perked up. Fareeha usually never calls unless something happened to one of her dads and or something happened to one of her friends.

“Hey Hana, can you give the phone to Amélie. I need to talk to her.” The Egyptian woman sounded anxious on the phone and Hana wasn’t worried.

“Amélie. It’s for you.” Amélie instantly grabbed the phone, almost like she knew that she was going to call.

“Yeah, what’s up Fareeha?” Amélie started pacing around before after a solid 30 seconds of silence, Amélie went straight immediately started crying. Lena went to her side and Hana did the same as well. 

“Amélie, what’s wrong!” Lena yelled before coming to young French woman as she kept sobbing and between her sobs, she gave an answer. 

“It’s Gérard....” Amélie whispered between her tears. “He’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was Gérard all along and he wasn’t in my tags originally! My bad! Also, Akande will be apart of the story, as well!
> 
> Next chapter will be about Fareeha interrogating Brigitte, Lucio and Olivia and we be the aftermath between Amélie, Hana, Lena. With Jessie along for the ride as well. 
> 
> Also, I would love to hear people critique my writing style. I know it’s not perfect and I would love to hear some critiques.


	4. An “Interrogation” and An Awkward Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha interrogates Brigitte. Jessie drives Hana, Lena and an emotionally distraught Amélie home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! Life stuff happened and I hope I can be more consistent. Next chapter will be up much faster next time, I promise.

Brigitte had been feeling tense for a solid hour. Not just because she was forced to go into detail about how she stumbled about a dead body and what happened after that, even though she didn’t know because she was unconscious. No, she was feeling tense because she was worried about what her parents were thinking and how Amélie was taking. That was one of her weaknesses according to Reinhardt, she cared about everyone around her, not about herself that much. She didn’t get when he said, but it didn’t matter right now. She just wanted to go home.

“And I fell through the trees and I was knocked out a-and-“ Brigitte was basically stuttering at this point, but Fareeha tried to calm her down.

“Calm Down Brigitte, you’re not a suspect. We know you kids didn’t do it. We just want to know what you saw. Once you finish up, you can go home, okay? So please continue.” Fareeha gave a small, but warm smile to the young Swedish girl. She knew Brigitte was traumatized, but not this badly. It didn’t matter to her. She didn’t except to be here on her day off investigating a dead kids body. She excepted to be at home with her loving wife right beside watching movies. That obviously wasn’t the case. 

“O-okay. Sorry Fareeha.” 

“It’s fine. Just please continue.”

“So I fell through the trees and I heard Lucio and Olivia calling me from up where the path was. I heard Olivia coming down and then - and then I saw-“ Brigitte was about to faint at the thought of seeing that man right in front of her face. It was terrifying. Fareeha needed to ask a different question.

“Besides the body, did you remember seeing anything else?” Fareeha pondered this after going to the crime scene. When she was there, all she was the body, the blood following it and Brigitte unconscious. There was nothing else there she saw, but maybe Brigitte had something she remembered.

“Um...OH YES, I DO REMEMBER SOMETHING ESLE!” Brigitte visibly and physically perked up after remembering something. 

“What is it?” 

“It was something ... shiny? I remember seeing it after trying to find where Lucio’s voice was coming from. It was in the hole of a tree. I don’t remember exactly from which angle, but it was close by. Does that help?” A smile went across Fareeha’s face. She was happy that it was something and she wasn’t leaving the office empty handed.

“More than helpful. Don’t worry, I’m going to go get your parents and you will hopefully be out of hear soon enough, Brigitte.” Fareeha said with a lot of confidence. Brigitte started seeming less tense and that made Fareeha rush with relief.

“Thank you Fareeha.” 

“No Brigitte. Thank you.”

‘It wasn’t much, but it was something. Hopefully this can go by quickly and help give Amelie justice.’ Fareeha had thought.

 

Jessie was not having a really smooth car ride. The fact that windows on his car were rolled all the way up. And the fact that it was hot as hell inside the car. He couldn’t open them because Amélie had already said she didn’t like the hot air from the spring air. The fact that the young French woman had been crying for a solid hour into Lena’s shoulder, which probably had a big soaked hole in it by this point. There was also a fact that there was not a single thing outside that looked vaguely interesting. There was also the whole almost out of gas thing. But there was also the immediate problem for him and his younger step-sister Hana and Lena: they were about to lose it. Amélie didn’t want the radio on and Hana left her headphones in her bag, so they were all forced to only feel the hot heat on their faces and hear Amélie cry. 

Finally, as though if God shined on everyone in the car, a gas station appeared from thier very eyes. When they arrived Jessie immediately went and got out the car to stretch and make it last as long as possible. Hana had quickly ran in and out of the store for some small bags of chips and a water bottle. Just as he was about to pay for the gas, Amelie through her sniffles finally said something.

“I’m going to go freshen up in the bathroom.” The young French girl still looked like she was on the verge of tears again, but she needed to look clean and comeback from this. For Gérard.

“Do you want me to come with you.” Lena asked.

“No, I’ll be fine.” Before Lena could ask anything else, Amélie ran off to the bathroom.

Jessie got into the drivers seat and Hana gave him the water bottle. He took a bit swig and gave it to Lena who did as well. It was a solid thirty seconds before Lena finally said something.

“So...uhhh, how long have you guys known Gérard?” Lena asked innocently. Hana and Jessie gave each other a questionable look at each other. 

“Well uh, Lena I didn’t know Gérard that well. He was just a guy that I knew who had a girlfriend. He did have a nice mustache though.” Jessie didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t know much about the Guillards and the Lacroixs. He just knew that Hana knew much more than him.

“Hana?” Lena asked more questioningly. She was now a little worried.

“Well...uh... I’ve really only talked to Gérard once and he seemed nice. Amélie told me he comes from a rich family. He has a couple siblings. Uhhh, ummm...I don’t know anything else.” Jessie was surprised. His step-sister a.k.a the nosy, competitive one was at a loss for words. It kinda shocked him.

“So what you both are saying is that you don’t know jack about him?” Lena looked like she was going to go on a rant, but Hana abruptly stopped her.

“Look, I didn’t really care to know about Gérard, okay? He seemed like a nice guy and he made her happy, so I didn’t need to know anything else. If I actually knew him pretty well, then I would probably would be right behind with her. But I’m not and I feel awful for that.” 

The sudden explosion of words out of Hana’s mouth were surprising, since Hana had barely made a peep throughout the ride. Even Jessie and Lena said a couple things here and there. After that, Lena apologized to Hana and they waited for Amélie. 

They waited and Amélie finally returned and while she looked less sad, they could still she was crying in the bathroom. Lena immediately went back to comforting her and Jessie started up the car. 

“How much longer, Jessie?” Amélie asked weakly.

“Only an hour left to go.” Jessie muttered, already getting tired. ‘Man, I wish Hanzo was here.’ Jessie thought. He could probably make things better. He almost went off the road while thinking this, but It didn’t matter anyway. He just wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos help sustain my life force. Appreciate it!


	5. Homecoming and Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana returns home; Angela and Fareeha go deeper into the mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faster than I suspected to be. Yay!

“So you’re going to be alright Amélie?” Hana worriedly asked while outside the car. She didn’t want to get a call from Lena saying Amélie has disappeared or something worse. Thankfully, Amélie’s house that Lena was also staying at wasn’t that far from where Hana was staying. She knew Jessie was going to be pretty far away from the house since he was staying with the Shiamadas.

“Yeah...don’t worry Hana.” Amélie muffled through Lena’s shoulder. the young French woman had temporarily stopped crying for a bit, though she was still on Lena’s shoulder. Lena stopped looking at Amélie for a second to look at Hana.

“We will meet up soon, right luv?”

“Yea, tomorrow. I’m too tired for tonight. Want to meet up at Bastion?”

“Sure,” Lena gets in closer to Hana’s ear. “I’ll see if Amélie comes to ok?”

“If she doesn’t want to, don’t worry about it.”

“We shall see how she is tomorrow.”

Hana left Lena’s side and walked up to Jessie’s side.

“Don’t worry, big bro, I know you will miss me.”

“Not in my mind.”

“I love you...”

“Stop it, Hana.”

“Do you want me to yell it until you say it too!!”

“Fine... I love you too.”

“Ohhhh Dad will love you that you said that!” Hana snickered and ran to the Ziegler house.

“Which one!” Jessie huffed and just drove off with Lena softly laughing in the back. He wasn’t really angry. It was surprising to see her in high spirits.

Hana got the key from behind the house (this wasn’t the first time she had slept at their house before) and got inside the house. No one was inside and that didn’t surprise Hana. She knew Fareeha and Angel were dealing with at the police station. As soon, as she got inside the kitchen, she saw a beautiful sight: a beautiful brisket that looked like it was just made inside the oven and a note on the refrigerator:

_Dear Hana,_

_I’m sorry Fareeha and I could not be here. Fareeha will probably be home soon since she must be close to finishing interrogations and I’m at the hospital. I’ll hopefully get done soon as well. If you need anything, call me or Fareeha. We’ll see you soon, Liebe._

_Sincerely,_   
_Angela_

‘Of course Angela makes the food. The one time she actually did with my family she almost burned Jack’s hair off’ Hana thought as she giggled to the thought of Fareeha trying to explain to her dad why the kitchen looked like a tiny nuke blew up in there. It was probably the first time she saw Angela and Fareeha together as well.

Hana decides to slowly eat the brisket for a little bit before realizing what time it is: 8:30. Fareeha and Angela probably won’t be home for at least a little bit so she decided to take a nap on the couch. After a couple of trying to sleep, Hana finally got into a deep slumber.

 

It had been a solid 15 minutes of Angela examining Gérard’s body. It wasn’t anything complex. There had been one shot in the abdomen and one in the shoulder, though the shoulder looked more like a grazing shot if anything. His clothes were nothing special: a letterman jacket with the number ‘24’ on it, a regular black shirt and skinny jeans (don’t know about the skinny jeans, but everything else made sense).

“You looking something over, Dr. Ziegler?” One of her male nurses asked innocently. It seemed to be his first day in the job and he was scared to make a bad impression.

“Just a small examination. You can go home if you want. It’s nothing too important.” He was overall useful. He didn’t gag or throw up at the scene, but she would rather work alone.

“...Yes, mam.” The nurse walked out as Angela looked over the other things she put down. There were lacerations on his neck. There was also on the police report that he had been moved from originally the place where he got shot. That means he was still alive when he got shot.

‘Tough Kid’ Angela passingly thought. To take two bullets is pretty impressive. He also needed to be choked out. Someone really wanted him dead. But then there was another thing that was found that surprised. A scar on his hand. She didn’t know Gérard well enough, but when she was a school nurse for a bit when Gérard was there, she didn’t remember any burn on his hand. She needed some time to think this over. At least she got some answers about this crime and if there was one thing for certain: This was not a suicide or accidental. Someone killed this poor teenager in a sick, despicable way.

“Someone needs to be punished for this” Angela said to herself as she walked out of the autopsy room. She needed to knew what Fareeha had found out. Maybe Hana knew something about Gérard’s past. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

  
“Yes I’m almost there. After I’m done at the scene, I’ll bring any evidence I find to the office, leave it on my desk for tomorrow and I’ll be home, okay?” Fareeha knew when she married Angela, she would be the to do this. Make sure she knew where Fareeha is at all times so she doesn’t lose her. Which was a fair thing to do. I mean, she was a police officer and they do get hurt a lot. But sometimes it got a little annoying.

“Okay, there’s still some brisket left and Hana is on the couch sleeping. We’ll be here waiting okay?”

“Okay. I love you Habibi.”  
“Love you too Liebe.”

Fareeha hung up as soon as she got the scene. There were no officers around and it seemed everything was left the same except for the numbers around the evidence and the blood was still there.

‘A hole in a tree... can’t be that hard to find.’ Fareeha thought. She looked through the trees and for a couple of minutes finding absolutely nothing. She looked through the trees on where Brigitte fell and didn’t find anything. Then, a tree that was almost looking like it was about to fall of the side of the mountain into a ravine, she saw a glimmer.

“Finally!” Fareeha basically yelled. She knew no one was around, but she looked like an idiot walking around trees.

She looked inside the hole and found a small necklace. It had pearls around it and seemed to only fit a child’s neck. It seemed strange to put it there.

“Whether or not it’s important, it might be evidence.”

Fareeha stuffed the necklace into the pocket as she got in her car and left. As she left she didn’t notice the tall figure watching from the trees. It was slender and watched her that entire time without making a sound. It wanted that necklace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate anyone that gives this kudos or even comments. Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6: Dangling Threads and The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to be there for Ameilie. Jessie reconnects with Hanzo. Jack and Gabe try to talk out things. A Warning and a Party smell of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... This was late yet again and I am really sorry about that. School just started, but now that I’m ahead on my work, I’m gonna get back to it.

‘Finally, the hotel I think Lena is staying at’ Jessie thought. It took her a solid half hour to find where the place was. It turns out it was only five minutes away where Hana was staying. 

‘She could’ve said something! But nope, she just had to be the funny one! Not when I’m all out of gas, it’s snot funny! I’m gonna get back at her for this.’ Jessie really wanted to vent and yell this and the car, but due to Lena still comforting Amélie (‘that woman has waterfall eyes’ Jessie thought earlier) he didn’t want to say anything. He parked in front of the hotel and got a good look at it.

It looked nice! I mean, it needed a fresh new paint of pink on its wallsand he was pretty sure he saw a rats nest on the second floor, but that was fine! The place wasn’t that shady and besides, him and Hana had stayed here once before. They were preforming a small stakeout to get digs on a candidate for possibly cheating on his wife! Knowing they couldn’t leave 6-year old loudmouth Jessie and 5-year old sporadic Hana at home and since they couldn’t get a baby sitter they just took them along. It was fun even though nothing happened. 

Jessie got out of the car and stretched his legs for a solid minute, he got to the back and handed the bags to Lena who mouthed a ‘thank you’. He was suprised and almost wanted to applauded what Lena was trying to do. The young British woman had put a sleep Amélie on her bag while also carrying two solid pounds of clothes and also to add the sunglasses she had were still on and she didn’t seem to care that they were still on her face.

He watched as Lena slowly but surely carried the petite franch woman up the stairs to where thier room that probably had a rat or two in it. As he slowly watched them walk up, he gets a text.

‘Where are you, J? Genji has to go help someone and I need help with complaining about how much today sucked. I don’t want to sound crazy, so I need you!’ For as little words Hanzo would actually say to him, he always made it up for it in texts. Smiling, Jessie got into the car and drove off to his boyf-his ‘friends with benefits friend’ place. Yeah, that’s what they were right? Yeah, that’s what they were.

 

———————————————

 

“How far are we from the crime scene again?” Jack questioned as he put the supplies they needed for the first of many steak outs they would have to partake in during this investigation.

“The robbery or the murder?” Gabe asked without any tease or irony in his voice. He was genuinely asked.

“Of course I mean the robbery! We don’t need to worry about the Murderer, Fareeha and her team have it handled. Let’s jsut worry about the man who lost 20 million dollars.” Jack put away the last of the equipment: the long range binoculars and some chips for food. 

“Do you hope this an open and shut case like most of them are?” Jack asked. They have been like this for a long time with retirement.

“Yeah... is this the last one?” Gabe genuinely wondered. 

“Last... case?” Jack questioningly wondered.

“...Can it be?” Gabe croaked out. He didn’t want to say but he didn’t want anything left unsaid.

After Gabe asked they stayed silent watching outside only making the occasional noises. This couldn’t last for them couldn’t it?

—————————————

Jessie could not contain his excitement. He was finally at H’s house. It had been a solid few months since him and Hanzo had met up and after such long time to his ‘friends with benefits’ home. He also just wanted to unload. It had been such a depressing day he just wanted to sleep on a couch and count sheep. 

As he walked to the front entrance, he could hear some simmering food behind the curtains that covered the open windows. It smelled delicious. The last few hours all he had was some chips from a store and a smoothie. So he would’ve mean loved anything that was actually considered food to most people. He knocked on the door and in a minute, Hanzo was there.

“...Hey.” Hanzo asked awkwardly. This was getting awkward and in only a couple of seconds. 

“So... you texted me saying you needed a person that would your complaints on your life... still want that?” 

“...No. I don’t.”

“Oh...okay.” This was more awkward that he thought this would be. Dammit, he’s bad at his. “Do you just want to eat some food and get to sleep?” 

“Sure. I’m done already.”

If you had asked that passed the window of the room where Hanzo and Jessie were sitting, they would say it was more kidnapper and victim eating than two friends with benefits. They barely talked and didn’t even try to look at each other. So realizing he was about to sleep on the sofa Hanzo offered for him to sleep, he needed an ice breaking question.

“Hey H? What’s your favorite ... type of arrow?” 

“The normal type... why?”

‘You fucking dumbass. Of course he would say that?! What else would he say? I mean, was he really the hardest person has had to talk to? Was he?’ Jessie thought as Hanzo thought his friend was slowly losing his mind.

“Oh uhhh where’s Genji?” Jessie asked while desperately trying to change the subject.

“He had to stay with a friend. He’ll be back tomorrow.” 

‘He really can’t go into details can he?!’ Jessie was basically yelling in his mind of course.

“Well uh, good night H.”

“Good night Jessie.” 

And with that they both fell asleep.

————————————

Lena awoke with a suprising pep in her step. She felt a small rejuvenation for some reason. That almost all went away when she saw Amélie still having freshly made tears. Damn she could really cry. Suddenly feeling really hungry, Lena decided to get some food from a close by coffee shop run by a giant small Swedish man and his daughter. Deciding to not want to come back to a scared French woman asking where her friend is, she wrote a note:

‘I’ll be right back Amé, I’m just gonna get food from the small store that’s run by the funny Swedish man and the girl I think Hana has a crush on (or is it vice versa? Or both? I don’t know) I’ll be back soon -Lena.

As she walked out the door however all she was met was something terrifying. A big worded paper was right behind her door. It was written in blood and said:

StAY aWAY FROM HER!! SHES MINE!!!!!

Realizing what it meant, she immediately called the police forgetting that Ame got up.

———————————

Against her best intentions (and from pretty much everyone else), Hana didn’t get much sleep. She hates her sleeping habits, but it was the hardest one to kick. So when she got up at 9AM, she was suprised. She also even got a message from one of her friends from high school named Mei:

‘Hey Hana! I know we haven’t talked in a bit, but I found out something really cool: Jamieson is throwing a party tonight! He called it ‘His Greatest one to date’ and he’s going out with a bang! It going to be awesome! We should totally go! You can finally talk to Lucio again and maybe ask a certain someone.. but it’ll be fun! Maybe you can bring that girl... Lena something? Yeah, bring her too! Bye -Mei’ Mei messaged as is she forgot what her name is in her contacts. Than something hit Hana.

“Oh nooooo, Amelie isn’t going to like this at all...” 

And indeed, she won’t.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next time I’ll do a double post, since it will be a two parter.


	7. The Party: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day begins and some start off nice. Some do not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late again, mostly becuase School and Midterms are kicking my ass. Don’t worry, I’ll try to get the next parts out fast, but we shall see.

“Look Amélie, this can be explained!” Lena wasn’t basically begging at this point. I mean, her roommates looked like she was about to dislocate someone’s spine with her legs.

“WHAT DO YOU MENA THIS CAN BE EXPLAINED! THEY ARE H-HAVING A PARTY THE DAY MY WONDERFUL LOVER IS DEAD! HOW DARE JAMIESON EVEN DO SUCH A THING!” Amélie didn’t give a shit about the neighbors that were probably already going to complain. Let them complain. Fuck them. She was ticked off.

“Look Amélie, luv, I know your angry and y-you should be, but they already had the party planned before he was dead and besides, I know you want to mourn, but people want to get out of thier funks. Like when you kept telling me to ‘live it up’ when I was homesick becuase I couldn’t bring my pet Hamster to the dorms. Yea, not the best example, but the best I got right now. Look, let’s go to Jamieson and maybe he’ll have an explanation for all this!” Lena tried to think of more sincere things to say to her, but honestly she was as more worried by the fact that the neighbors can kick her out of the apartment and the note she got. Thankfully, it seemed the young French woman settled down a little.

“Okay... I... I...” After that, Amélie suddenly starts breaking down once again and she get back on the bed. Realizing this, Lena slowly get right behind here and helps her decides to keep it silent besides Amélie sobs before. After a solid 5 minutes doing this, Lena decides to quietly break the silence.

“After whatever this, you want to talk to Jamieson and Satya about this?” Lean quietly asked. Amélie, in response, sniffles a little and chuckles a little.

”Mmmmhmmmm” Amélie hums in agreement.

‘Well, at least we’re getting somewhere. Now to somehow get Jamieson’s house. Without a car. Just great thinking there Lena. Just great thinking.’ Lena thought. She tried to push the letter and the knife back. She hid it in her suitcase and when she could get the chance, she would give it to Fareeha. Hopefully the murder and the letter aren’t connected. Hopefully.

 

—————————————

 

Jessie felt drunk as all hell. Even though he hasn’t had any alcoholic drinks since a party in March. Maybe it was the fact that he was back in Hanzo’s house and Genji wasn’t around being an idiot. Maybe it was the fact that he and Hanson hadn’t talked since February. Or maybe it was the fact and he was sleeping on a couch that had springs sticking out and his back felt like it was about to break. It was probably that. As he saw Hanzo walk down without any cloathing (which made Jessie feel a little red), he decided to slowly get up. However, Hanzo has better hearing senses.

“You’re awake?” Hanzo asked. The air suddenly turned back to when they were talking yesterday and the air only said one word: Awkward.

”Uh... yeah.” Jessie needed a melting knife to cut through this tension. “So, uh... where’s Genji?”

”He has some business to take care of. It’s none of your buissnes.” Hanzo quickly said in an ominous tone. He was always like this with most people and when Jessie would ask about his parents and his heritage. He was the quiet and fast Archer it that had a brother that was basically a ninja. He and Genji didn’t have many friends, but he did have a couple like Hana and... Gerard. However, that didn’t stop from the football team jocks to call him and his brother weirdos and get into fights with them. 

“Is what between you and me none of my business?” Jessie said in a somewhat playful tone.

“I thought we were friends with benefits?” Hanzo dropped the ominous tone and was just his usual, moody self.

“Yeah, but what if I want to be more than that? You always tell me this is strictly professional, but being professional about sleeping together doesn’t seem fun after a year. Can we just talk about this?” By this point, they had been doing this where it was basically just a prostitute (Jessie) and buyer (Hanzo) relationship, in a metaphor sense. However, this had been going on for too long admitted Jessie wanted something more.

“Look Jessie, one of my best friends just died and I need to get to one of my jobs to get my brother into college. So, if you can excuse me, I’m off.” And as Hanzo was saying this, he started packing his bag and leaving his small house. 

‘Shit, I really fucked up. I gotta apologize soon.’ Jessie thought. He decided that he shouldn’t wait and go talk to Jamieson.

 

—————————————

 

Hana woke up from her slumber. Last thing she remembered was that she was in a terrible car ride with her closest friends and her brother and also as soon as she got to Angela and Fareeha’s home, she immediately fell asleep. Most likely on the floor. Now she was on the guest books she usually slept. She needed to thank them both when she got the chance. As soon as she slowly put her feet on the ground, the floors creeked. Angela’s ears perked up a bit.

“Libeling, is that you?” Angela called from the kitchen. Hana got out of the bed and started walking down, not realizing she was still wearing the same clothes from last night. 

“Yeah... I thought I was on the couch when I fell asleep.” Hana pondered. She basically knew this house as her second home. Whenever her dads left for a steak out or something else, she always was here. 

“Correction: You were on the floor and I’m suprised you were still asleep when Fareeha picked you up. It wasn’t just the car ride wasn’t it?” Angela was always known for her sharp eye. She even knew five minutes ahead of when Fareeha was going to purpose to her, according to her. 

“It isn’t. I just haven’t gotten much sleep from tests and stuff. No insomnia stuff again, I promise.” That was true. The insomnia stuff she hadn’t come back thankfully. The days where she would barely even get a wink of sleep due to school and stuff didn’t leave to the best results.

“...good. Anyway, I got to get to work since we are understaffed. Fareeha is working on that murder case, so probably don’t call her. Also, if Jessie or one of your friends needs to stay over, tell them to take the room upstairs.” Angela had thought about this the whole time she was talking to Hana.

“Okay, Mom. Whatever you say.” Hana said.

“Heh, you’ve been calling me that since you were four and actually knew what the word meant.” Angela wasn’t lying eithier. Before Fareeha and Angela, it was just Angela and she had a close bond with Gabe and Jack and she had known their kids almost longer. And when Gabe or Jack couldn’t explain something to Hana, they would turn her to Angela. 

“Well, Jack and Gabe aren’t motherly types.” Hana shot back. 

“Fair enough. Also, the pancakes are in the kitchen. Okay then, my daughter?” Angela wasn’t the greatest at jokes, but she was pretty good at getting people flustered.

“Now you’ve made it weird, Angie! Don’t do that!” Hana basically yelled. Angela was a master at getting people flustered. No to finish it. As she was about to leave the house...

“Oh and Hana, if you and that Lindholm girl fianlly come around, just be quiet okay.” It wasn’t just Angela that knew. Everyone but Brigitte had known that she had a pretty bad crush on her ever since they were young. Realizing what she meant by it, Hana grew red like a tomato.

“S-Stop saying that! I don’t like her!” Hana yelled.

“Whatever you say, dear.” And without anything else, Angela left, smirking to herself.

 

—————————————

 

As Lena and Amélie slowly walked out of the apartment building, a mysterious figure watches from the distance. They watch with heavy breaths and ferocious anger.

‘HOW DARE SHE GET WITH THAT BRITISH WHORE! SHES WITH ME! I WANT HER! I GAVE YOU ONE WARNING.... AND NOW, YOU PAY THE PRICE!’ The masked stranger thought and with that, they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, the next chapter will focus on more than are main six-seven characters so far.


	8. The Party: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya and Jamison talk about past events and set up the parties. Hanzo finds Genji; Jessie meets an old face; Lucio and friends meet up for the party and it goes from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don't mean to make these so spread apart. Im hoping this next chapter will be this Thanksgiving Break. Also Im sorry for not doing the accents for the characters like with Jamie and Angela.

"So how much of beer are we talking about Jamie?" Satya said as she put down another box on the wood floored room inside the 'two story' mansion, as Jamie put it. The 19 Year Old MIT student did know they needed a lot of beer, but she wants to know how crazy this party is going to go on for and if there will be needing any kegs.

"I don't know... a keg and a few six packs will do just fine, babe. Oh and Fireworks!" He answers as he walks through the marble-floored kitchen in the two story house disaster, as Jamie put it. As he said this, he slowly went behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jesus Jamie I thought we decided against that much, because I don't want it to get crazy here! Its happened before and I don't want to be sleeping in the hospital for a whole weekend!" Satya snapped, as if she were talking to a person trying to hit on her with Jamie right by. It was true that one party that Jamie drank a little too much and he almost had a stroke.Ever since then, the two hadn't really talked about and when they tried Jamie would either sidestep the question or Satya would get angry at him and walk out of there room.

"I know, I know love, I just want a little more just in case more people come then excepted and besides we have more then enough room for it," Jamie exclaimed, as he pretended to give his speech before the party began. "Anyway, know of any noteworthy guests or rumors?" As he was saying this, he walked back into the kitchen and got another box.

"Uhhh.... Jessie is, Hanzo is, Genji, Lucio, Olivia, Hana-" Satsa mumbled as she scanned the maps section on her phone looking for the right convince store to get the beer from, but Satya was interrupted by her 18-year old fire works and land mine expert boyfriend.

"Lucio and Hana? I thought they couldn't even look at each other after the homecoming dance incident. When it seemed than Hana asked him to the dance and he said no and ended up going with that biker dude? Are we sure that we need them here?" Jamison questioned. Its not that he didn't like Hana or Lucio, for that matter, but it was just that he didn't want a fight happening. 

Satya looked like she was about to argue his point, but then sighed and slightly conceded. "How about this? If they start fighting we will kick them out or put them in that weird garage to talk their feelings out and if they don't argue, then who's going to care?"

"...Fine, but one punch thrown and out. Got it?"

"Fair enough babe. We will see who it goes."

After a couple of hours setting up the house and making it get ready. They set up the living room, the kitchen the bathroom, which didn't need to do much and finally working on the bedrooms that looked like they belonged in Hospitals. Satya suddenly remembered a problem in the party that could possibly happen.

"So you know Amélie is here and she might be a little angry at the fact that you're having a party the day after her boyfriends death. Shouldn't we worry about her?" Satya questioned from upstairs and working on the beds.The place was finally looking like a decent area for people. While asking this she walked into the room Jamie was working on.

If there were three un-written rules in the school were: Don't smoke pot unless you're five feet away from the school, Stay away from Moira unless you're a freshman and make sure Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes and Amélie Lacroix are always separated from one another as far as you can. They vehemently have hated each other since the first grade and no one knows why, but all they know is to make sure they stay away from each other.

Before he answered, he walked from one of the upstairs rooms with his leg and peg leg and walked up to her. "Look Satya, I'm doing this because we need to raise peoples sprit and plus, wouldn't it be better to have everyone around together then be separated?" 

"You do know that she will be ready to kill you right and I don't know if ill be there to help you?!" Satya snapped. They've had fights before and Satya hated fighting.

"We will reach that ship when we get there, alright Sat?"

"...Fine." Satya grumbled. They had problems and Amélie was one of them. Sort've.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo wish he was in bed right now, but he can't leave without Genji and apparently he was at the sheriffs office. Great. Just fucking great. As Hanzo got out of his truck and got inside the sheriffs office, he met a person that he is all to familiar with him: Police Chief Reinhardt.

"Ah, Hanzo good to see you my friend!" Reinhardt exclaimed, obviously happy to meet the Japanese 20 year old Shimada brother but not happy to be under better circumstances.

"Hey chief-"

"Hanzo! Remember, its Reinhardt here and everywhere!" Reinhardt exclaimed. Most people thought Police Chiefs were hard asses, but not Reinhardt. The exact opposite.

"Yes. Where is he?" Hanzo barely said above a whisper. He hated being here and he was getting stares as if this was the first time he was there.

"Uh, sure... Right this way!" Reinhardt yelled as he pointed to where to go. As Hanzo walked by, he saw the usuals. Saw Vasquez going through reports, Amari going through the Gerard case and so on and so forth. Reinhardt walks to the cell and sees Genji looking sullen as all hell. As the police got the younger Shimada out of the prison and sign so forms, Genji bailed him out with some money he was going to use for a movie. They got out of the office and into the truck.

"What was it this time?" Hanzo asked as he get into the car and closed the door and put the key into the ignition.

"Okay, so you know those guys down at that restaurant that would always talk behind out backs-well, actually they said to our faces, bu thats beside the point- Look, I saw them at a pub and they saw me and there was this girl too-forgot her name, but she looked very nice and well - oh shit, I forgot to mention we were on a date and she was really nice and when we got our table at the- I think it was Italian, I'm sure-restaurant and those guys were looking at us and my girl called them... well, idiots and they got up from the table and to protect her honer and I beat them up- well actually I got one hit in and all of us got arrested and then at the cell-" Genji rambled until Hanzo stopped him.

"Genji, you do know that you got in jail because you got into another fight-" Hanzo said with rising angry. He couldn't believe it. His brother could've just stand down and talked it out but no and he didn't even win the fight either.

"It was different this time-"

There are always three constants in fighting Genji: someone is an idiot, someone is looking for a fight and when they both make contact with eyes. two of those things happened in the fight. I needed you yesterday! we have a guess and we shall discuss this after the party ok?" Hanzo yelled. He was getting pissed off this for 3 years and he was sick of it by this point. He didn't hate his brother, not at all actually but he did annoy him. At all.

"...Fine. Lets Go." Genji mumbled. With that, they both drove off to the party, not knowing they were being watched out from a little ways away by a smirk on a face. 

'You're such a terrible liar Genji' The person thought and with that, they walked away, almost late for a party.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

"Jessie Mcree Morrison-Reyes? Is that you?!" If Jessie was good with voices, this was a voice he wished he forgot who that voice belonged to. He was already late picking up Hana and the girls but he had to be stopped by a somewhat old friend. He was hoping that Genji and Hanzo were around the party too, but of course he was being stopped by her. He was almost to his car too. 

"Ashe. What do you want I'm busy!" Jessie snapped. God, today had to be the day, didn't it?

"Don't worry cowboy, I just have a question about that robbery that happened a couple of days ago." Ashe asked with a smirk. She was always good at pretending to be confident even when she was scared. Thats the reason why he got attached to her anyway. 

"I should be asking you if you were the one that did because I was in collage remember?" Jessie quickly said.

"I was going to ask if you know who did it. Bob and I were already going to the party to ask and I must admit, there are a lot of suspects to ask, Especially those Shimadas." Ashe sneered. She was obviously having fun fucking with Jessie. But she wasn't wrong.

"What do you mean by that?" Jessie asked with as much confidence as he could without seeming like she was going to get angry again. 

"Well I gotta go to a party Jessie. I hope to see you there and ill make sure we get this guy and maybe... you can help?" As she says she gets back to her limo where her limo driver Bob was waiting.

With a huff, Jessie did the one thing he could do. He texted Hana for being late and with more determination. He needed answers about what he missed. And what Hanzo and Genji did.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Lucio, Olivia and Brigitte were already trying to put on a good face for each other, though they were all doing at varying levels of success. Brigitte was holding on but barley holding on the nice looking and brand new car Lucio got and he was not having any of it. Lucio was a little fine but he wasn't feeling well and he also felt hot even though they had all the windows down. Olivia was doing fine, but you could see her wince a little every time someone mentioned the body. She was also comforting Brigitte in the back of the car as well.

"Are you sure you want to be here Brigitte? Its just a stupid party that doesn't matter-" Olivia wasn't very good at comforting and she could tell that was it was not working on Brigitte. 

"Look, I'm fine Olivia and well have fun, right? so lets go!" Brigitte happily exclaimed. She was excited to go for a certain person... but she was happy.

"Are you happy to see Hana again or what?" Olivia whispered so Lucio couldn't hear it. Olivia knew about the crush and so many people knew but Hana. It was obvious. All the 18 year old mechanic could respond with is a red as a tomato face and a small nod.

Lucio just assumed that it was girl stuff and he didn't care enough to hear as he parked outside the house. It was already kinda full but it was gonna fun. Just stop think about that body. That disgusting, rotting, bloody and absolute destructive-

"Luci, you ok?" Olivia asked. He realized that they were both already out of the car and he nervously nodded to them and got out. 

"Lets have some fun, shall we?" He quickly asked, as they both slowly nodded. They all walked to the party and were allowed. And then, Lucio saw her. Hana was dancing with Lena and now he thought this was terrible idea

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The masked stranger had no mask and was in the party and saw her target dancing right next to the Korean girl.

'You will not live for long, British girl' The stranger thought.

And the night was just starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. well get back to Jack and Gabe and the adults next chapter since that will be a long one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jack talk through things and Jessie and Ashe confront one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am sorry I was late and I will try to be more persistent with my chapter updates.

When they finally arrived at the hotel they were basically spending their spring break, Jack and Gabe weren't surprised by the hotel room. It was musty, looked ordinary as all hell, one bed, a small fridge and a tv not even as. big as half of the bed. As Jack started setting up gear and Gabe started setting up the supplies they needed, Gabe brought up something they hadn't really talked about since this investigation.

"Why are we investigating the man we just interrogated? I mean, he didn't rob himself." Gabe inquired. He didn't want to spend his spring break at a shady hotel by some guys house. He looked through the binoculars. A car pulled up tot the house from across the hotel. It was the guy and he seemed stressed.

"Well, you weren't there at the interrogation. He was suspicious. Acted like he knew more then he was letting on. Besides, the chief forced this investigation on us, remember?" 

"Yea... I would rather be helping Fareeha with the murder investigation." Gabe complained. He would also like to know how his kids were handling college life and who was this hanzo person Jessie was dating. He went looked through the binoculars again. Nothing important.

"She can handle it Gabe. Besides there is some things that might make this connected to the school." Jack recalled. As he was saying this he scrunched through some the supplies and notes that he took during the interrogation. "He stated that the robbers looked like teenagers and well, we know where the closest school and he also stated just happened to have 20 Million Dollars in his briefcase. He stated that he was doing a secret transfer with a client which is ridiculous because he had no security, not even guards that were in disguise or whatever the hell. It just doesn't make any-

"Sense, right?" Gabe got on the bed with him and lied down. "You said that everything we had a hard case, sarcastic or not and just like hows those cases, we got it solved, just like we will with this one?"

"Yea... and once were done, we can possibly have some relaxation and talk to Jessie and Hana and-" Jack yawns. "Yeah and we can get some sleep too. I'm tired."

Jack got ready for bed and even though he was waiting for Gabe to get in, he eventually fell asleep by himself, while Gabe stood by the window perch with the binoculars. Still nothing. 

'By this point, I think it was pointless to do this. Hope the kids are having fun.' Gabe thought as he stretched and started going to bed.

\------------------------------

Jessie didn't really know what to think about today. I mean, it started off with them confronting his off and on friends with benefits and know he's questioning him about a person that he barely even knew in high school. Wasn't he supposed to be relaxing this break? yeah, exact opposite of that. Totally that. As he arrived at the house, he noticed that it was already pretty packed. Some guys were already laying one the ground either stoned or drunk out of their minds. 

He got out of his car and ringed the doorbell and was met with an all to familiar site: a drunk Jamison.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy Yesssie, how ya doin'?" Jamison slurred. He wasn't going easy on himself tonight.

"Well, I'm on an important... thing I'm doing so I gotta go." Before being forced to explain what the 'thing' was he went by him into the crowd and saw some familiar faces. Hana was talking to Lucio. He immediately wanted to go and punch him but his mind was full of questions he couldn't care. Mei was walking around with Zarya walking right next with a huge arm on the small scientist’s shoulder. Amélie was dragging an out-of-her-element Lena looking scared at what would happen next. He arrived and saw the familiar silver locks at the small bar right by a pretty large window. He walked quickly right next to her.

"You're friend seems nice. So does your sister, but thats just from a glance." Ashe smirked while drinking her wine. He didn't really think of Ashe as a wine person, but he guesses that it was a special night.

“What are Hanzo and Genji up to?” Jessie asked questingly. He rather find them then be stuck at this stupid party.

“Why would you ask me? I barely even know the two.” She was playing coy and he knew it. He’d known her for two long to only ‘barely’ know the people he was closest with. 

“Well, based off the conversation we had a couple of hours ago, I presume you wanted me to come to this party so you can ask me about something.” Jessie knew (most) of her tricks and while he had some suspicions, he didn’t know how he was gonna respond to her.

“Good observational, Jessie. I do have a proposition for you though-“ She almost continued but was interrupted by Jessie.

“I swear Ash, I told you I’m done stealing from people. Yeah, their bad people, but I don’t want get caught!” As the young cowboy cosplayer said this and he basically chugged it.

“Its different this time, Jessie I promise! Look, this job just involves to get two people, a boy and a girl, that stole a suitcase that had 10 million dollars! I was hired by him and all we have I Bob and I and we need the skills you have Jessie!” Ashe was basically begging at this point. ’Shit, thats the case dad is working on…maybe-“

‘“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Someone yelled outside the house. Jessie, even though he was in the middle of an important conversation, runs to help the person. Before he runs to the noise, Ashe stops him.

“Consider it.” And with that, Jessie hastily runs off, while Ashe finishes her drinks and heads off to where Genji and Hanzo are. 

As Jessie ran outside he saw a peculiar site: Hana and Jamie seemed to have fainted and Amé was clutching onto Lena's side and lena was bleeding from her side.

'What the hell happened?' Jessie thought.

\--------------------------

'Damn that drunken idiot hit me with his bottle!' The masked stranger thought as they watched through the branches and forests.

'I will soon get rid of that British bitch and all of your friend and you will be all mine Amélie Lacroix!' the masked stranger thought as they ran to their next Destination: The Shimada's house.


End file.
